Baby, You Save Me
by xzsimplexbeautyzx
Summary: Starfire broke Boy Wonder's heart in two, but a beautiful enchanting dark sorceress helps him along the way. Chapter Two Is Now Officially Up. Chapter 3 Is Up!
1. Chapter 1: Feelings Collide

It had been exactly a year when the young couple started dating. They were always embracing each other with open arms, but for some reason Starfire was always looking for something more.. An she realized that Robin wasn't going to be the one to give her all the satisfaction that she was looking for. She was sitting on the edge of the tower on that starry night; the stars were twinkling brightly over head while the fire flies filled the air. Her legs dangled over the edge as the cool summer wind blew her hair past Star's face. She brushed it back with her fingers and closed her eyes and sighed. She hadn't felt a connection for quite a while and she couldn't find a way to break it to him so it wouldn't hurt him much.. Either way he would be devastated and his heart would break, she knew it deep down inside.

Starfire heard the door creak as it opened as Robin walked up behind her his hands crossed as the breeze blew his cape to the right side of his body. His eyes dropped down to her back as he kicked a pebble to the side watching it fall off the edge of the tower. "Star, what are you doing out here all alone this late? You need to get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow." Starfire turned around to face and floated up to her feet landing in front of him. She grabbed her right elbow with her left hand and looked toward the ground for a minute, then looked back at him. Robin knew that something wasn't right by the way she was acting. He placed his hands on her waist, but she just pushed back to where he couldn't touch her. He moved closer to her, concern and worry swarming around in his thoughts. Starfire placed her hands in his for a moment and stared into his eyes again as she took a breath and sighed looking to the waves, listening to the clash the waves made against the rocky shore.

"Robin, I think that maybe.. We should take a break." Starfire continued to watched the waves clash against the shore listening to the silence of the night. "Star, what do you mean? Do you mean from fighting crime, because we've been over this you know that fighting crime is a full time job-" Starfire cut him off putting her fingers on his lips. "No Robin, not from crime fighting.. From us. I don't feel any fireworks anymore, no excitement. I feel like we should take a break because there is so much going on.." She stared at him "You know what I mean? You are always locked up in your lab looking over evidence, trying to find a way to make sure Slade doesn't come back, and the rest of us.. We are stuck in the living room worrying about you." There was nothing Robin could say to take the pain away that was taking over his emotions, it cut him like a razor blade as he watched Starfire fly away into the city, tears stinging her face and flying back into the clear sky. Robin hit his knees, he had never felt this pain emotionally and he never seen this curve ball flying toward him.

Tears were filling Robin's eyes and he couldn't control his emotions any longer. He felt a warm gentle touch on his shoulder turning to see that it was no one more but his best friend Raven, "Not here Robin, if Beast Boy or Cyborg seen you out here in this condition you'd never live it down." Robin nodded and got up off his knees and turned around walking down the stairwell with her to his room, in which they were concealed alone able to talk openly. Raven sat down on his bed cross-legged looking at him with his hands over his eyes. Raven could tell that he was a complete and total wreck inside, but she wondered what she could do to help. "I honestly dunno what to do anymore, Rae." Robin confessed as he fell back on his bed making it a bounce a bit.

Raven placed her hand on his leg and rubbed it softly and sighed. "Robin, she isn't worth your tears.. If she'd loved you like she said she did all those times before you wouldn't be going through this pain and suffering at the moment." Robin put his hands behind his head and sighed staring at the ceiling through masked eyes. "I guess you are right Raven, but what have I done wrong to make her leave me?" he took off his mask and lifted up asking her. Raven laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "Robin, I honestly don't know why she left you like this. Maybe she likes someone else or maybe she just never really truly had feelings for you like you had for her." Robin closed his eyes and nodded pulling Raven into an embrace as her eyes widened. "Rae, thank you for trying to help me out... I feel so lost at the moment, and it helps having you here to confide in." Ravens heart was pounding out of her chest, she honestly didn't know what to do so she gripped onto his back and laid her head on his shoulder.

They laid like this on Robin's bed for a couple of hours just embracing each other and enjoying the company of one another. Raven liked the way it felt being in Robin's strong arms, and the gentle caress of his fingers on her back. Robin on the other hand, liked having a person there to talk to, and someone to snuggle with. He had never enjoyed it with Starfire because she never understood what snuggling meant on Earth. He liked the way Raven's head rested on his chest and he liked the way Raven would giggle when his hands brushed against her stomach. Raven loved listening to his heart beat and his gentle breaths. They fell asleep in each others arms while Raven wondered that maybe this could be a ending to a new beginning.

**A/N: Heya guys! This is my first ever Fan Fic post on here and I honestly dunno if this should just be a one shot or a continuing story. What do you all think?? R/R please and do not flame me for the pairings. **


	2. Chapter 2: Lost In Love

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm Surprised That My First Chapter Turned Out So Well, I Thought It Would Kill People Of Boredom! Anyway, I Feel Like Typing Up Chapter 2. So Let's See What My Imagination Kicks Up! **

**Wanting the Love of Another**

**Chapter II: Desperation Knocking At The Door**

No matter how hard Raven had tried to get those haunting words that Jealousy had told her out of her head it kept repeating itself over and over... '_Just be careful, heartbreak is a bitch.' _It was like a bad drug addiction, something stronger than Nicotine, like Cocaine or something along those lines. She sighed heavily as her music took her to a far away land... The place was like a depression, the deepest, darkest place she had ever gotten... She couldn't get the image of Beast Boy and Terra walking around happily, there fingers laced together and just acting like a married couple. The thoughts of him loving another stabbed at her heart deeply, but she had turned him down a million times; not even considering that her emotions for him weren't jumbled.

She remembered the day that Beast Boy had invented a game called "Stank Ball" that she didn't want to be apart of, but in time warmed up to it. It was a fun game, one of the craziest, funniest games she had ever been apart of. She didn't realize that her and Beast Boy had spent some bonding together then, that might be when the feelings developed that had just recently dragged her under to a deep depression in which she didn't want to leave her room, let alone have a conversation with anyone... Especially Beast Boy, she couldn't handle the pain that she held when she seen him with her all intertwined not a care in the world... Just then, Raven had a knock on the door "Raven?" Robins voice startled her "Yes Robin?" she asked calmly not letting her emotions break her voice. "Are you alright? We haven't seen you all day, you've been locked up all day.." Raven felt her heart beat fast as she thought up a quick reply "Yes, I'm fine. Just been caught up in a bunch of books lately, you know how I get when I go to the library."

She heard a sigh of relief from the boy wonder, "Okay, I thought that something bad had happened to you so I thought I'd check up on you." She heard his feet echo through the hallway, reassuring her that he had gone. Ravens stomach began to growl as she groaned _'Great. I HAVE to go get something to eat... Maybe I can wait till everyone is asleep and go grab a bite to eat.' _she set her alarm clock to go off at midnight so she could sneak downstairs, avoiding Beast Boy and his lover that she basically despised. _'Beast Boy is so stupid to take her back... After all the stuff she had put him through how could he possibly do that?' _she thought to herself before sleep took over her and instantly killed the pain and left bliss and relief.

The alarm clock went off exactly at midnight, startling a sleeping Raven as she quickly jumped to turn it off, hoping she hadn't woken any of the Titans, especially Beast Boy. She wasn't in the mood to go through his twenty-one questions of why she had stayed locked up all day. Not in the emotional state she was in, suffering on the inside, same old Raven on the outside... _'Pain hides behind beauty' _ Raven had told herself over and over today, trying to tell herself that she _was _beautiful in her own special way. Raven tried to make a silent escape from her room, annoyed about the 'clank' that the door made as it shut. She flew down the stairways to make sure she hadn't made anymore disturbance that what the door had just caused. She opened the fridge looking through the food that Starfire had just recently filled the refrigerator full of. _'Tofu, bacon, Tofu Bacon, Frozen Pizzas, Ah' _she seen the perfect food that she had been craving for desperately all day, veggie pizza.

She set some herbal tea on the stove quietly waiting for it to go off, making sure no one was in the room with her while she sat on the counter, lost in her thoughts thinking about having an meeting with her emotions. She was suddenly shook out of her thoughts when she heard the kennel go off with a whistling nose. She quickly turned off the stove as the tea settled down into quietness. "Raven?" she jumped at the voice she had been trying to avoid all day. "Why are you up so late? I haven't seen you all day.." he asked with curiosity. Raven wondered how long he had been there, watching her. She quickly used the excuse she had used on Robin, "I had gotten some new books at the library, you know how I get when I get new things to read that catch my interest."

Beast Boy sighed in relief almost like Robin did, "I thought you were ignoring me all day! I thought you were mad at me for something if you are Rae-" Raven stopped him in mid sentence, "No Beast Boy, I'm just emotionally confused right now and need sometime alone." she quickly grabbed her food and flew to her room leaving Beast Boy dumbfounded. How could she just easily open up like a book to Beast Boy that way? Were her emotions taking over that strong? She decided to have a meeting right now with her emotions as she looked at the clock. It was thirty minutes passed one. Raven had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so she meditated finding comfort in her center getting sucked back into the world that had made sense to her.

She had quickly called a meeting screaming out "Everyone get here... NOW." they all quickly popped up in a couple of minutes looking at her curious like, including Jealousy. She calmed down and levitated in front of them as they all circled them. "What is going on with my emotions exactly?" she waited for one of them to reply being very patient. Finally, the smarter part of her replied, "We haven't exactly gotten use to having Jealousy around since she had just settled here, so it's going to take as a while to adjust to her emotions and see how everything changes." Raven looked at her thoughtfully, that did make sense, of course her emotions would go haywire because a new one coming in.

"I'm glad that we got that straightened out." she decided to leave and at lease try to get some shut eye while she could. All she could think about was Beast Boy, his smile, the way he laughed when something stupid happened, and when he would always argue with Cyborg about who won the game when it obviously was tied. She was falling head of heels for this boy, all she wanted was to get Terra out of the picture, she needed a plan... & Fast.


	3. Very Important Authors Note

Heya guys.. I'm sorry for not updating. Here recently, I found out that one of my best friends committed suicide and his funeral was Thursday so I probably might not be updating any time soon, even if at all. I'll keep you updated. For right now, my emotions are all rattled along with my thoughts so.. -sighs- please pray for me, the beloved ones, and the family. I truly appreciate it. Thank you.

-Elizabeth-


	4. Romance Is In The Air

**(A/N: Hey Guys! Thank You For All Of The Support And All Of The Prayers That You Have Sent Out To Me, Family, & Loved Ones. I'm Still In Pain, That's To Be Expected, But Anyway! I'm Working On A New Chapter. Please Forgive Me, I've Been Out On A Writer's Block Lol) **

Raven looked at Red-X, her heart beating fast, what was on his mind that he had waited till tonight to tell her, face to face? "What did you want to tell me Red," she calmly asked him looking into his hazel eyes. That was different, she had never looked into his eyes before because he was always masked and dangerous. After a long pause of silence, Robin groaned to himself impatiently, _what was it that he had to tell her?!_

Red-X smiled as he placed her small gray hands into his gloved ones, tracing out designs and sighed. "I am your godfather, Raven." Raven looked at him in shock, confusion covering her face, "Do wha- how is that possible? How did you-" Red-X put a finger on her lips and smiled that same crooked smile that Raven loved the most. "You remember how I use to do work for your father, right?" Raven nodded still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Red was _her _godfather! "Well, a lady that was working on your mother's will just in case something were to...Happen. That you'd be taken care of."

Robin was in as much shock as Raven was, _so is that why in battle Red-X was always so..Gentle with Raven? _Robin thought _Was that why he always had a tender caring side towards her? _He embraced Raven into a hug that was so tender it almost made her cry. All this time Raven went on thinking that she had no family besides the Titans that she had long lived with all her life. "W-Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" She asked, stumbling with her words. "Your mother wanted me to tell you when I thought the time was right, and I thought that tonight...Would be perfect."

Raven took this into consideration and the fact that her mother actually cared for her well being really made her look at things in a whole different perspective. People actually did care for her and the greatest thing is, people she never expected. "But..." Red-X said interrupting her thoughts, "You can tell _no _one about this, because if you do everyone will be a whole lot nicer to me and will hold out on their fighting." Raven nodded as Red-X hugged her, "All those notes that I wrote you, remember saying I love you? In a family way...An maybe, something more." she seen a smirk cover his face as she stared at him bewildered; Robins fists clinched showing a very bright white in his knuckles revealing some of the veins that had popped out in his hand.

"I have to go dear, go get some rest." Red-X smiled and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Oh! I forgot to mention to you!" Raven said calmly, "What is that love?" he replied. "I am kinda dating someone..." Red-X looked at her surprised, "An who would that be love?" she kicked a pebble off the roof and crossed her arms looking at him no expression in her face, "Robin." she said bluntly. Red-X's wonderful dazzling smile turn into a death glare. "Oh really? Hm-" he said with a smirk. then snapped his fingers disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Raven coughed it out as Robin walked to the door, acting like he had just come up to the roof, he opened the door and shut it walking up to Raven. "Hey sweetheart," he smiled a fake smile, "What are you doing up here?" Raven stared into his eyes as if nothing had happened. "Are you hungry? We just fixed some supper, smells like Cyborg made some steak and Beast Boy some tofu whatever he eats." Raven smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that'll be nice. Robin, I love you." she said it with passion, something Robin hadn't heard her do before. He grasped her hand and walked down into the dinning room.


End file.
